In Stitches
by Subieko
Summary: A collection of Kakuzu/Hidan oneshots.
1. In Stitches

Author's Note: I somehow ended up writing a few KakuHidan oneshots, so I thought, why not post 'em all in one place? So here they are. Ratings vary, but are all T or below. Also, beware: occasional fluff. Enjoy!

In Stiches

_(At first, Hidan was disgusted by his partner's stiches. But he came to appreciate their many uses soon enough.)_

He'd barely been able to believe his eyes the first time he saw the mass of black threads burst out of Kakuzu's back and arms and mouth--out of everywhere, consuming everything. A jutsu, he told himself, just a jutsu, a weird one, sure, but a jutsu.

The first time they were in an especially difficult battle together, the first time he saw Kakuzu without his Akatsuki cloak, Hidan was disgusted by the masks jutting out of Kakuzu's back, and by the tracks of stiches tracing across his body. They were ugly. Disfiguring. Hidan could only feel disdain when he compared them to his own perfectly smooth skin, skin that would heal without a scar even if it was ripped to shreds.

The first time those stiches pierced his flesh, joining his arm to his body again with a precision that was almost hypnotic to watch, Hidan was forced to admit that they were useful. No fashion statement, certainly, but they came in handy. And _damn_ but the pain as they pierced his skin, sliding smoothly through his muscles, was wonderful.

It took a month of whining, pleading, and outright begging to get Kakuzu to show him his face. Even when the man ate, he did so when no one else was around, and his mask was omnipresent if anyone was there to see. The first time that mask came off was in a room at a cheap inn, with cracks in the windows and mold along the edge of the walls. The long, dark hair surprised Hidan; why keep something so attractive hidden away? And the stiches had a sort of rugged, manly charm, he supposed. They were interesting, at least.

The first time those black threads slid straight through his cloak and down his pants, Hidan thought he might be jaded to sex without them for the rest of his immortal life. And there was something really rather sexy about the black lines of thread breaking up the smoothness of the skin, the shifting texture under his fingers, the intricacy of it all.

He really couldn't understand why Kakuzu was always keeping his face covered. It wasn't fair to look that good and not let anyone else enjoy it. But in some ways, that made it even better; he was the only one who got to look.

Four months into their partnership, Hidan couldn't remember why he'd ever found the stiches ugly.


	2. Heading Home

Author's Note: I beg forgiveness, for I have written villain fluff. Oh my...

Heading Home

_(They're screwed up, but it could be worse.)_

It doesn't really make any sense. They spend half their time threatening to kill each other, the other half fighting with seamless teamwork. They hate each other; they rely on each other. They think each other fools; they trust each other in the most dangerous of battles. It's completely stupid, when he thinks about it. Besides their immortality, what do they even have in common?

"You're late," Kakuzu says as Hidan comes through the door, back from his latest mission. The man doesn't even look up from the checkbook he is trying to balance. "Time is money, you know."

"Yeah, yeah," Hidan says, kicking off his shoes and flopping down beside his partner, who shifts over to make room.

There are worse things, he thinks, than having someone to come home to.


	3. Caress

Author's Note: more fluff. (headdesk)

Caress

_(More random KakuHidan, for some strange reason.)_

The others wonder why someone as attractive as Hidan would want a man as old and as odd-looking as Kakuzu. They think maybe it's boredom, or maybe Hidan's strange god has some rule against prostitutes. Maybe anyone Hidan is interested in has to be as twisted on the outside as he is on the inside.

Hidan could tell them that threads with the strength to rip men apart can be surprisingly gentle as they slide over his skin. But he never bothers.


	4. LoveHate Relationship

Author's Note: warning for not-very-graphic sex.

Love-Hate Relationship

_(Theirs is a love-hate relationship.)_

There is blood splattered across Kakuzu's cloak and dripping from his hands, and Hidan is grinning like an idiot as his partner repairs the damage. Hidan enjoys it more if he's being torn apart, and Kakuzu must admit (although it makes him wonder about his sanity) that there is something terribly beautiful in the starkness of the red against the paleness of Hidan's skin, in the dark threads driving into it.

Hidan flings an arm across Kakuzu's chest once he can move again, nuzzling his partner's side. He is half-asleep already, worn out from blood loss and pleasure. Kakuzu is still not entirely sure why he doesn't tell Hidan to stop _cuddling_ him, that they are S-ranked criminals and not a pair of star-struck lovers.

"I hate you," he tells Hidan, running his fingers gently through that silvery hair.

"I hate you too," Hidan replies, kissing his partner goodnight.


End file.
